


I Wanna See What's Under That Denim

by starfleetblues



Series: jimsbones' Tumblr Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:52:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetblues/pseuds/starfleetblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet based off the anonymous Tumblr prompt Can you do one based off Gold Trans Am by Kesha</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna See What's Under That Denim

James T. Kirk was extremely proud of his classic 1965 Chevy Impala. He kept it in great shape, and had even gotten it painted gold on a whim. He might regret it once in a while, but it was worth it, in his opinion.

So when he saw the scruffy man in the tight t-shirt that showed off his chest walking along the side of the road in Riverside, he pulled over.   
"Hey, you need a ride?"

The man rubbed a hand over his face. “Yeah, that’d be great.”

"Hop in," Jim said, tilting his head towards the door. "Jim Kirk."

"McCoy. Leonard McCoy."

"Where ya headed, Mr. McCoy?"

McCoy shrugged. “Uh, airport, I think.”

"Leaving town?"

"I guess," McCoy mumbled.

"Y’know, you’re pretty hot. You don’t have to leave town. Stay the night at my place," Jim said, glancing over at McCoy.

"Thanks, but there’s nothin’ here for me anymore. Under different circumstances,I would, but it’s time for me to go."

"At least come back to my place and get a shower and some fresh clothes. You look like you’re my size, and it’s the least I can do.

McCoy begrudgingly agreed, and Jim turned down the path that would lead to his apartment, but stopped in a alley along the way.

"Just- don’t fight this, okay?" Jim leaned over and kissed McCoy, who didn’t respond at first. Slowly, his hand came up to cup Jim’s face and return the kiss. Jim climbed over to straddle McCoy, and it wasn’t long before both of them were hard.

"Backseat," Jim gasped breathlessly, and McCoy nodded. They scrambled to make it into the row behind, shedding shirts and pants along the way.

Jim was amazed at what he found under McCoy’s boxers, and the older man seemed to know exactly what Jim wanted, spreading his legs so Jim could get a better view and fuck him.

Neither was really sure who was in charge, but it didn’t matter, because bench seats were really good for car sex, as both had recently discovered.

McCoy took Jim up on that offer to stay in town for a few days, but those few days turned into a few weeks, then a month, then a year, then forever.


End file.
